Falling In Love
by iheartjareth
Summary: Sarah has just lost her family in a car wreak. and out of now where Jareth has returned to take her back to Labyrinth. but will she leave everything behind to spend the rest of her life with Jareth.


I do not own Jareth or Sarah or any of the characters they are all Jim Hansen's creations

~Falling in Love~

Chapter 1

Sarah as always, she could never put in to her mind that the so-called dream was in fact Real. She would try hard to push the thought of the Labyrinth away. Every now and then Sarah would think about how she all most lost her baby brother "Toby" to the Goblin King. One day as she was moving out of her old house into the country, she realized that she left something that was very important to her back at the old house. So she turned her car around and headed towards the old house. She was heading up the front stairs to the door, when all of a sudden she saw a white owl. She thought to herself how pretty he looked; but she never knew it was he the Goblin King. The owl hooted as if to say a hello to her. She shook her head and then opened the door as she walked in; everything in the house was gone to her new house. She started to remember how her life was then. Everything that meant to her was gone, her stepmother, father and baby brother. Where all gone from her (they died in a car accident) she held back the tears. She knew that she couldn't stay here much longer. She ran to her room, what she left was her prize book that she loved; it was the book her real mom gave to her it was "The Labyrinth". She held the book close to her heart. As she was leaving, she locked the door; the owl was still sitting on the fence post. She looked at it and in a soft voice she said "Oh how I will miss this place, I must get back to my new house, goodbye". But she never knew that it wasn't a goodbye. One day he will come to her again but she will never know.

Chapter 2:

As she got to her new house, there were boxes all over the place; she started to unbox the kitchen items. It took her about an hour and a half to get everything in place. It was getting late so she went to take a shower, and then got ready to go to bed. As she laid there, her eyes closed, she started to drift into a dream that she will never forget. She saw herself in a ballroom with dancers dancing around her. She was in a beautiful gown, with puffy sleeves, a full skirt. The gown was white with gold trimming on the bodice. She walks around the place until she felt a hand on her shoulder, as she turned to face a mask face. This man was wearing a bluish silver cloak and under it was a white fluffy shirt, his boots came up to his knees, his tight pants where a bluish black color, she definitely knew that she was dreaming. In a soft voice he asked her if he could have this dance and in reply she curtsey to him. He put one hand around Sarah's' waist, and held the other in her hand. As he pulled her close, she felt that her heart stopped beating, but it didn't. He leaned into her ear and whispered "You are prettier than anyone that is here tonight". And that made her blush. They danced the night away. Then the last dance had come. As they danced he looked into her eyes and she could feel them burning into her, and then she finally asked him for his name. And in reply he said "You may call me Jareth." As they kept dancing she leaned her head close to his chest his heartbeat going to the rhythm of the music. Then she could hear the clock going off. Then she was woken up by her clock. She turned to see the time and it was 8: 15 am. She still could remember the dream as if it was real. She got up to get dressed. As she got done she headed to the kitchen to see what she could eat. She found a plate. She made eggs and toast. When she got done she washing the dish, and put it away.

Chapter 3

Sarah had to get her new house into order so she started with the living room, then the bathroom, and then her bedroom. She lived in a small house out in the country. It started to get could outside it was November 25th . She worked hard to get her house ready. She thought that she might start a fire. She saw that there wasn't any firewood so she grabbed her coat and boots and headed out the back door. As she came to the start of the woods, she saw that is started to snow. She smiled as if she never saw snow before. So she went into the woods, it's started to get really cold out so she closed her coat around her more. When she found the fire wood the snow started to fall heavier. She thought to herself that she needed to get back to the house. Then she heard an owl hoot. Then she stopped doing what she was doing and looked into the trees. She said aloud "That's odd I didn't know there were owls out here." Then she bent down to pick up what she could and walked towards the house. The snow fell heavier and heavier to where she couldn't see, then suddenly she tripped over a root and hit her head on a tree. She tried to get up but she couldn't she was so cold she couldn't more at all. She tried to look into the snow, but then she saw a figure walking towards her. She was too weak to speak then, she fainted. The figured pick her up into his arms, looking at her soft face. His voice soft as silk he said "Don't worry I'm here. I will take care of you." When she woke the next morning she saw that the fire was going, and then she heard something in her kitchen. She sat up she saw that she was still in her cloths from yesterday except her coat and boots were off. She tried to remember what happened the night before. But all she remembered was that she was getting fire wood, but that was it. She got out of her bed, got into something warm. She heard a knock on her bedroom door; she jumped because she knew that she was in the middle of nowhere. She went and opened her door there in her door way was a tall blond hair man. He was wearing the exacted same thing the man in her dream wore. In his hands where two cups of hot chocolate. He held one out to her she was scared to take it but she did. "I'm sorry but you were out in the snow and you hit your head and fainted," he said. She could not speak but took a sip of the drink, it taste sweet to her lips. She tried to think of what to say what came out was "who are you and way are you here". He answered "I'm here because you fainted in the snow, what did you think I was going to do, let you die" he sneered. "What is your name." she asked. He could not looked at her, his head bent. Then raised it to her gaze. "I'm Jareth, the Goblin King," he told her. Then she knew he was lying. "You can't be, because if you are here I'm in a dream." She really thought she was dreaming. "You're not dreaming," he protested. The cup dropped from her hands and then her body went limp. Jareth caught her in his arms. He thought to himself that she fainted too much, her head laid against his shoulder. He picked her up into his arms the way he did the night before. He carried her to the bed and laid her down on the bed. He moved her hair out of her face. He still remembered the way she beat him in his own game, trying to get Toby back, and from that day on he was hers. When she would wish for something he made it come true.

Chapter 4:

He sat in a chair next to her bed. He held her hand and with his other hand gentle brushed his hand over her face. Her skin was soft as a velvet rose. Then she started to dream again. As the same dream before but different she saw Jareth coming towards her. She thought this can't be. When he came to her, he asked "Are you having a good time." "Why yes I am, but ask me this why did you save me last night? How did you know," she smiled. "Why Sarah you underestimate me, since you beat me at my game I was bound to you from that day. So I know everything you do. Do remember when you were leaving your house and you saw that owl on the fence that was me watching over you." "What, you know that's creepy, so you my stalker." She said as she laughs. So the rest of the dream they danced and danced. "Oh I wish this dream would never end," then she stop "don't grant that" she told Jareth. "Ok I won't." He told her. And then they start to dance again. That following morning she woke to Jareths' head on the bed next to her. She thought, could this be real the Goblin King next to me. She gentle stroke the hair that was on his face away. His nose twitched, his eyes steered but never woke. "Jareth, Jareth wake up" she gentle shook his hand that still held hers. Then he finally woke. "What Sarah, is everything ok," he asked then she kissed his hand. That really woke him up. He looked up at her with a smile. Then took her hand and kissed it. The kiss made her skin burn. She could still feel where his lips touched her hand. Then he sat up "I think I'll make some tea," he said to her. "That would be wonderful," she replied. Then later on that day Jareth and Sarah went out to get some more fire wood for the fire. As they were getting the wood, Jareth stopped in his tracks and then he fell to his knees. Sarah turn to look at Jareth, he was lying on his side. "No," Sarah screamed "No" she ran to Jareth. She held Jareth in her arms. She knew that there was something wrong. She pulled a small mirror out of her pocket. "Hoggle, Hoggle are you there" she cried. Hoggle appear in the mirror. "What is it Sarah, is everything ok," Hoggle asked "No nothing is ok Jareth is here. I don't know what's wrong with him," she cried, and then she turns the mirror so that Hoggle could see Jareth. "Hoggle, how do we get to Labyrinth? He needs to go back to his castle," she asked Hoggle. "I don't know," Hoggle told her. Then she started to cried. "I can't let him die," Sarah protested.

Chapter 5

Sarah somehow got Jareth back to the house and on to her bed. She was still crying, then with loud cry she spoke "Take us to the Labyrinth". Then with a flash they were gone. Sarah woke up on the floor of Jareths' room in the castle. She got up to see where Jareth Laid. He was in his bed, sound to sleep. His skinned looked like it was pale as the snow. She went over to him. She sat on his bed next to him. His hair crazy as always. She ran her hands through his hair was soft as silk. She felt a tear fall down her cheek. Jareth opened his eyes, and gentle brushed the tear away. Sarah jumped a little. "Why are you cry, my dear Sarah," Jareth ask in a concerned voice. " I thought I was going to lose you," she cried. "Sarah, my dear, you will never lose me. I am yours and only yours," he told in her heart she knew this was at that moment Hoggle came into the room with some nice warm tea. "Here you go, my lady" Hoogle said, as he gave Sarah the drinks. Sarah was pleased to see that Jareth was ok. That night Sarah went into here room. She went to the Bathroom, to see what it looked like. in the bathroom was a knee-deep bathtub, it was a porcelain bathtub the sinks were made of glass. she got undress to take her bath. The water was nice a warm, just like she likes it. After that she went to her wardrobe to see if she could find a nightgown, which she did. It was laced at the neck with a blue ribbon tangled through the lace. That night a she laid in her bed, she thought about her family. Oh how she wished they where there, but she knew that they couldn't. Which made her cry. Then she fell asleep. the next morning, Sarah went to the bathroom and took a short shower, then she went to her wardrobe. And put on a silerish pink dress, which looked beautiful to her skin. Then Sarah went to Jareths' room, to see how he was feeling. When see opened the door to his room, he wasn't there. She saw a goblin making up his bed. So Sarah went over to the goblin. " Hi, I'm looking for Jareth, do you know where he went," she ask the goblin. " Why yes i do, he went down the hallway to his throne room," the goblin said. So Sarah went to the throne room. She found the door, leaned her head to hear any voices, she did, it was Jareth talking to the goblins about something but she couldn't hear. So she grabbed the door handle and pushed against it. when she walked in Jareth froze in mid sentence. "Sarah, it's so good to see you this morning," Jareth said with a simile on his face. Sarah walked over to where Jareth was standing. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him and gave her a hug. Sarah just stood there holding him close. After the meeting was over. Jareth and Sarah went to have dinner. they talked a little, but nothing was much said. that night Jareth took Sarah on a moon lit walk into the rose garden he had. Sarah went to take a set under an oak tree. then suddenly the ground started to shake. Jareth ran to get Sarah. But something hit Sarah in the head and she went unconscious, Jareth found Sarah lying on the ground. "Sarah, Sarah," Jareth cried, he picked her up in his arms and carried her to her room in the castle. He laid Sarah on her bed. Sarah still in his arms he laid next to her. her head was on his chest, and then he fell a sleep.

Chapter 6

The next morning Jareth was still next to her, He finally woke up. He looked at Sarah, and then kissed her on her lips. They were soft to his skin. He lifted his to see if she would wake up, and she did. When she opened her eyes, Jareth was looking at her. With confusion in her eyes Sarah ask "Who are you, and where am i?" Jareth knew that there was something wrong with her. Jareth started to say something but he couldn't get it out. He looked down not knowing what to say. Then he looked back at her,"Do you not remember what happened last night." He was very confused about this. " No, am i supposed to?" He wished that he knew what was wrong with her. For if she can't remember him or his name or what happened last night. He was scared that he would lose his Sarah forever. Then he knew that he had to get her to her world and get her to a doctor fast. He took her to her room and told her to get dressed into something warm. then he left her room and went to his throne room. While Sarah was getting dress, she noticed that there was a brown box with her name inscribed on it. She opened and saw many tips of jewels. She liked them. Then when she was done getting dress, she went to explore herr room. She was a confused as Jareth was. Now back to Jareth. Jareth was sitting in his throne wondering why Sarah was acting this way. He never seen her this way. Then Sarah walked in,and Jareth went over to her. A tear exscaped. "We are going somewhere, and ..." then he knew he coudn't ssay anything esle or he was going to cry. Then next thing they where in her world at her appartment. "We're going to the doctors" he told her. She looked at him confused. When they got to the doctors, they had to fill out some paper work. but that didn't help because he didn't know her Social Security number or any thing esle. so he gave the paper work backto the nurse. Then the doctor came to see Sarah. jareth was siting right next to her. " So what could the problem be Miss Sarah?"the doctor asked. Then Jareth spoke and told him all that had happen. then the doctor looked at his paper work and looked at Sarah then Jareth. " well if you say that she got hit in the head we're going to need to make some test on her." he told Jareth. Jareth was a little scared about this but if it was for Sarah's sake, he let the doctor take Sarah to the exam room. After two hours had gone by Jareth was Getting a little uneasy. Then all of a sudden the door opened up. The doctor walked through with Sarah behind him, Sarah sat back down. " Well, there Seems to my tests that Sarah has a small form of amnesia, but it should last about two days but if she is like this you need to bring her back. But during this time you might want to get her on thinking about her past and what she needs to remember. Then Jareth took Sarah by the hand and led her out to the front doors and then a vanished back to the underground. Sarah didn't realy now what was going on but Jareth did. So he tried every thing he could to get her to remember.

Chapter 7

Hoggle found Jareth in his throne room, Sarah was a sleep. "Hey Hedgwort, what do you need,"Jareth asked Hoggle. " It's HOGGLE, HOGGLE. Get it its Hoggle," Hoggle said in a furious. " I realy don't care right now. because Sarah needs me right now. She wont remember any thing not even about what happened between me and her", He started to cry." Jareth everything will be ok," Hoggle told him. Then Sarah walked in. "Ah... Jareth, Can you tell me why i'm in your castle" Sarah has finally woken up out of her amnesia."Sarah," Jareth cried and ran to her and picked her up into his ams. "Never, ever, scare me," Jareth cried into her shoulder. 'ok this is really weird because Jareth is crying' Sarah thought to herself "why are you crying Jareth,"Sarah asked in a concerned voice. She was really confused. "Sarah, my love. you had the most horrible accident. Some thing hit you, But know you are ok now. Thats all I need to know. I love you, Sarah," Jareth cried. And then he kissed her. The sensasion skin to skin, was unspeakable. She closed her eyes. then he finally let her go. "Jareth, ok i did like that but my world is different from yours. i don't know what to do." Sarah told him. then a smile appeard. "Sarah, you can stay in both worlds all you have to do is call my name, and i will be there for you." Jareth told her. "But Jareth, what about your kingdom they never had a queen." Sarah said. then Jareth looked down but then back at her. " well i guess they will have to learn. Then Jareth kneeled in front of Sarah "Sarah, ever since you won the Labyrinth, you have Bewitched me both Body and soul," then jareth pulled out a velvet box and opened it " Sarah will you... Marry me." Sarah's mouth droped. She tried to find the words to not take the ring but instead she said "Yes... yes i will marry you, my love" Jareth got up and pulled her close into his arms. "Sarah you will not regret this. I love you." And that night the wedding took place. And they Lived happly ever after.

The End

? Or is it ?


End file.
